20 Ways To Fall Out of Love
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny. She is absolutely devastated. She finds a magazine article titled: "20 Ways To Fall Out Of Love".
1. The Article

**AN: This is a disclaimer. JKR came up with Harry Potter! Most of the things in the list belong to fallingskyes from the story "Notes on Falling Out of Love". Thanks fallingskyes!**

_**The Article**_

Harry. That one word brought tears to Ginevra Weasley's eyes. She was walking through Diagon Alley and the sky was overcast. She noticed a magazine article on display in the front window of one of the stores.

She walked over to the window and looked at it. "_20 Ways to Fall out of Love_," Ginny shrugged and read the list.

**1.** Cry

**2.** Read a book you love

**3.** Eat ice cream

**4.** Uncover a deep, dark secret

**5.** Bake cookies

**6.** Stay up all night gossiping with your friends

**7.** Dance

**8.** Jump in puddles

**9.** Eat alphabet soup

**10.** Take a long walk on a cold winter night

**11.** Count the stars

**12.** Catch snowflakes on your tongue

**13.** Try on all of your clothes

**14.** Lie in the grass

**15.** Catch up with an old friend

**16.** Paint with your fingers

**17.** Build a sandcastle

**18.** Go skinny dipping

**19.** Soak up the sun

**20.** Fall in love again


	2. Cry

_**Cry**_

Ginny headed toward a restaurant. Her stomach rumbled so she walked faster. The restaurant came into view and Ginny saw something that broke her heart: Harry was sitting at one of the tables with Cho Chang; his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang. They were laughing, and eating, and then, Harry leaned forward and kissed Cho.

Ginny burst into tears and ran in the opposite direction she had been headed. She had gone several yards when she slammed into something hard.

"Woah! Watch out!" the man she'd run into said. Tears continued to stream down her face as the person knelt down next to her. "Weasley?"

She uncovered her eyes and saw that it was Theodore Nott, her next-door-neighbor. She pushed off of the dusty ground and raced away from him.

Tears streamed down her face in a never-ending torrent. Her heart had shattered. Sure, Harry had broken up with her a few days ago but it hadn't really seemed real until she saw him with Cho.

She ran until her legs hurt and felt like they were about to fall off. She found herself outside of Flourish and Blotts. She saw someone that she knew could comfort her inside.


	3. Read A Book That You Love

_**Read a Book That You Love**_

Ginny ran through the aisles of books and finally found the blonde-haired Luna sitting down on the ground with a book pressed against her ear like she was listening to it talk. As Ginny watched Luna would nod her head or answer with an "mm-hmm" to the book.

"Luna what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm listening to this creature it is very intelligent. It takes the form of a book. It is called a Bookaius," She sat the book down and looked at Ginny. "What's wrong? You're eyes are red. Why have you been crying, Ginny?"

Ginny launched into her story and when she finished Luna sympathetically patted Ginny on the back.

"It's okay, Ginny, you just have to let it go, do the stuff you love. Like start here," she gestured to the books around them, "I know they have your favorite book here. Come on," Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her over a few aisles.

"See? Right there is _Quidditch through the Ages."_

Ginny grabbed the book and went up to the front of the store to buy it.

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny hugged Luna. "You're the best!" then she turned on the spot to apparate home.

She settled onto her comfy couch when she got home. The spine on the book crackled as she opened it. The pages smelled like a, well, a brand new book.

Ginny started reading _Quidditch through the Ages._

A few hours later she was done.


	4. Eat Ice Cream

Eat Ice Cream

About a month later, Ginny was sitting in her kitchen. It was a gorgeous kitchen because Harry had paid for it with only a tiny portion of his millions of Galleons.

She was surprised that Harry hadn't wanted her to move out of this house that he had paid for. He had told her that he wanted her to have it because he had given it to her as a gift and you don't take a gift back just because you broke up with the person.

She walked over to her freezer. She had several types of ice cream in it. There was Cake Batter, Strawberry Cheesecake, Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, Peanut Butter, Oreo, Toasted Almond, Brownie Batter, Tiger Tail, and Raspberry.

She grabbed the gallon of Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream and walked into her great room.

Luna was sitting on the couch with her new work partner, Rolf Scamander. She was holding his hand when Ginny came in but she quickly let go and light pink blush blossomed on her face.

Ginny pulled out her wand and conjured up a big spoon to eat the ice cream with.

Rolf just stared at her as she scarfed down the ice cream.

She looked at Luna and her "friend". Ginny was pretty sure Rolf was a little more than a friend, even if Luna didn't want to admit it.

"So, Rolf, your grandfather is Newt Scamander?" she asked him.

"Yes, he is. My grandfather taught me everything I know."

"I bet he's really awesome. He really helped me through my exams on several occasions." She scooped up a huge spoonful of ice cream and began licking it.

Rolf started talking about how he had helped his grandfather with some creatures in his later years.

Hours later, Ginny had finished eating the gallon of ice cream by herself and she was saying goodbye to Rolf and Luna.

She walked outside with them and she leaned against the front of her house when they left. The half-warm half-cold night air felt good against her skin.

A light on her neighbor's stoop turned on. She turned to look and saw him step out.

"Hey, Weasley," he greeted her.

"Nott," she replied.

"Are you okay? When I saw you last you looked horrible."

"Yeah, I'm better now. It's just that...he dumped me and then I saw him with that Chang girl," she frowned.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," he commented. Ginny's frown deepened. "Well not nearly as hot as yourself, Weasley. I really don't get why Potter dumped you."

Ginny felt tears forming in her eyes when he said Harry's name.

"Aw, Weasley, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing," she said before stumbling back inside and slamming her door shut.

Theodore Nott stood out on the stoop for a few more minutes then walked into his home.

Ginny finished off a few more pints of different ice cream flavors before falling asleep.

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in foooorever! I was so busy and our computer had issues but i finally uploaded! YAAAAAAY!**


	5. Uncover a Deep, Dark Secret

_**Uncover a deep, dark secret**_

A month later Ginny was sitting on a bench on the middle of a quiet, peaceful park. It was two more days until her nineteenth birthday.

The silence was wonderful. She could think over what had happened to her in the past eight months. Not much, actually. Except for _him_ breaking up with her and Rolf and Luna's engagement!

It was so romantic. Luna and Rolf had gone out on a "friendly outing" as Luna had called it before. Rolf had flown them to his family's private island.

They were sitting on the beach when Rolf pulled out the ring and asked her to marry him. When Luna agreed they were so happy that they caused a meteor shower.

Luna had asked Ginny to be her maid of honor and Ginny, of course, accepted.

A single raindrop fell down and hit Ginny's hand. She looked up and the rain started to pour down. She picked up her bag and looked around for cover. The only thing that was remotely close was a tiny tree about 3 meters away.

She ran and found that the tree surprisingly blocked most of the rain.

Now she'd have to wait under the tree until this rain let up.

"Hello, Weasley. Nice to see you here," Ginny looked around and saw Theodore Nott standing behind her holding – lo and behold – he was holding an umbrella.

"Yeah, same here. Can you walk me home? I left my umbrella at home. It didn't look like it was going to rain earlier."

Nott smirked. "You do realize that you're a witch and could've just conjured up an umbrella?"

"You do realize that if I used magic the ministry would've come and got me because I'm sort of in a muggle park?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Theodore laughed.

Ginny smiled. His laugh was adorable. "Where were you headed anyway, Nott?"

"I was just walking around the city on this fine day when I saw your red hair I figured that maybe you needed help. And by the way, call me Theo."

"Alright, _Theo_, call me Ginny," She smiled and scooted under the cover of the umbrella.

"Come on. I'll take you home, Ginny."

They talked the whole way home. When they finally arrived at their homes, rain was still pouring down.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Theo," Ginny smiled at him and started searching for her key in her purse. Her fingers brushed against so many different objects but none of them seemed to be her keys. "Damn it! I can't find my keys!"

"Well, why don't you use your wand to unlock the door?" Theo suggested unhelpfully.

"I'm not stupid, Theodore. I put a spell on my door so that no one can magically unlock it. Can I go over to your house and Floo into mine?" she asked him.

"Sure," they walked over and he easily unlocked his door. "Welcome to my home, Ms. Weasley." He bowed dramatically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and entered his home. It was a nice house, really, it was except for the...

"What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing at a giant painting over the fireplace.

"That's my great-great-grandfather. Why?"

Ginny pulled back until she was flat against the door. "I swear he looks exactly like Tom Riddle. That man nearly killed me and I loved him! He betrayed my trust, you know."

"Ginny, I promise that's not who that is. That's James Nott, my great-great grandfather. I'll take it down for you, though, if it scares you that bad."

He edged closer to the portrait and then pulled out his wand and levitated it into another room. "There, now you can Floo home. I can't believe you lost your keys." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Theo." Ginny muttered as she pushed past him and threw the powder into the fireplace and then she flooed next door.

She stepped out of her own fireplace to find her keys lying on the table next to her couch where she then collapsed. It felt good to get the secret of her love off her chest and now maybe her life would be a tiny bit easier.

**Now I really haven't updated in a long time. But it's cause I was on vacation and schools starting again in a few days for me :( and just because I had writers block.**


End file.
